Status: Single and Preggers
by revmart
Summary: Hermione is 26 and single. But everything will change after a plastic tube displayed a plus sign. It's hard enough to be in love with your ex-boyfriend but nothing beats being single and pregnant at the same time. Pre-Epilogue. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Huge Jo Rowling fan, love her so much (Promise!). Also, I love Harry but I'm in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley. This is my first FANFIC and btw I'm not British and English is not my first language so bear with me. (I was not happy with the earlier version so I deleted and reposted the story. Thanks!)

Disclaimer: Jo owns everything.

Chapter 1: Plus Sign

It was late October morning. Jean Granger is busy preparing her only daughter's breakfast. Cereal, eggs, crumpets, sausage, coffee, orange juice and the blasted chocolate frogs.

She had been caring to her daughter these days, since Hermione caught flu. Her daughter is in a constant bout with nausea and headache. She is also having issue downing food, so Jean had been cooking all her daughter's favourite meals for the past week just to get her to eat. Her efforts however remained fruitless as her daughter's appetite failed to improve, it seems that Chocolate Frogs and Gelato were the only food Hermione is willing to consume.

In all honesty, her instinct is telling her that her daughter is pregnant, the other day she was even tempted to purchase pregnancy kit just in case her daughter needed it. The current condition of her daughter even brought memories of her pregnancy with Hermione, and during that time, apples were the only edible food for her. But she is also aware, that the prospect of a grandchild is quite slim, since her daughter had been single for the past year.

Today, however she resolved that she had enough. Today she will force her daughter to see a doctor and she will bring Hermione herself to the hospital after breakfast. Her decision was affirmed when her daughter almost fainted in their house yesterday after their visit to Hermione's favourite restaurant.

HPHPHP

Jean went inside her daughter's room and place the tray of food on the table next to her daughter's bed. She drew the curtains and smiled at her daughter who is now stirring from her slumber.

"Good morning, love," greeted Jean as she sat next to her daughter. Hermione then yawn and stretch.

"I brought you breakfast and morning paper," added Jean as she move the tray from the table to her daughter's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jean then move her palm to her daughter's forehead to check for her temperature.

_No fever, good sign_.

"Morning, Mum. You shouldn't have brought my breakfast. I'm feeling strong enough to have breakfast with you downstairs," replied Hermione in an attempt to pacify her mother's nerves.

"Nonsense dear, you can have your breakfast here until you regain your health. Hurry, your breakfast is getting cold. After this, we will meet Doctor Martin for your check-up."

Hermione now recognize that her mother meant business. So she then focused her attention to the morning paper in attempt to distract her mother from her worries by discussing the life of Wizarding celebrities.

"I can't believe that you still subscribe to Wicked Buzz," said Hermione as she went through all the papers laid in front of her ranging from London Times, Daily Prophet and Wicked Buzz.

After the war, Rita Skeeter established her own paper named the Wicked Buzz, it is the most gossip filled newspaper on the planet and sadly her mother Jean is addicted to the said paper.

Jean then cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Oh well. I can't help it; Wicked Buzz really just beat the competition. I mean compared to normal tabloid, the story is just addicting. I'm sorry sweetie, I know you hate Rita and I know most of her stories are inaccurate but I can't seem to let go. It's much more salacious than the articles printed in a tabloid even Molly agrees," said Jean with impish look.

"Also sorry to the bearer of bad news but you did not make today's front page" Jean added with mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

Upon looking into her mother's eyes, Hermione concluded that her mother is teasing her. "Ha-ha. So who is the lucky celebrity?" asked Hermione as she read through muggle news.

"It's your friends Harry and Ginny. They finally figured that Ginny is pregnant since she was seen with a baby bump. The latest is that they are expecting twins," explained Jean as she show the front page with photo of Ginny with James in her arms walking around Diagon Alley.

"Mum! I can't believe you. You already know that Ginny is pregnant, it was announced 2 months ago in the Quibbler. Besides you already know that she is not carrying twins," said Hermione as she tried to hide her smile.

She can't help but find her mum's addiction to wizarding gossip endearing. Her mum never paid interest in muggle celebrity gossip so Hermione was initially shocked at her mother's addiction to wizarding gossip.

"Anyway as I was saying you didn't make the front page but in page 6, an article is dedicated entirely to you and you recent encounter with Viktor Krum," teased Jean.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied "Mum I don't want to hear about it. You know what happened, you were there. We were on our way to meet dad for dinner last night and we bumped into him. I introduced you and we had a small conversation and then we went our separate ways. We had Italian for dinner, went home early since I've been dizzy. I'm sure the story made it seem that we were on a date or something."

"Oh my love, you are spot on, they even use a cheesy title for their story _'Two old friends meet again.'_ Can you believe that they are using old Muggle songs for that? And not to be outdone, Entire page 3 features Ron."

Jean felt Hermione's eyes moved from the muggle newspaper to the Wicked Buzz. She knew that she said too much since she know how irrationally jealous her daughter can be especially when Ron is the topic.

She made an attempt to change the subject to cover for her earlier slip "How are you feeling honey? Still feeling a little dizzy?" asked Jean.

"I'm fine Mum. So what's the article about Ron?" inquired Hermione, her eyes glowing with love as she mention Ron's name.

Jean tried to hide the paper from Hermione and started rambling "It's nothing really; it's about the inter-nation Auror exercises between Britain and Germany. Nothing important, just tactics and technical details. You know honey maybe you should start eating; your coffee is getting cold."

But Hermione was quick and got hold of the paper then turned to page 3. Her blood boiled as she saw the picture of Ron very dashing and charming in his Auror uniform, in his arms a voluptuous woman was singing to him. She tried to be level headed as she read through the article.

_xxx_

_UK and GERMANY'S INTERNATION TRAINING TURN FAB AS TWO STARS FALL IN LOVE BY RITA SKEETER_

_The inter-nation Advanced Magical Combat exercises between Britain and Germany were officially launched last June. The exercises are a joint effort of both nations to develop and enhance practical defense and investigation with goal of eradicating threats to wizarding community._

_Top aurors from Britain were sent to Berlin to participate in the exercises which include war heroes and Hogwarts Alumni Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan and last but definitely not the least, the hunky Ronald Weasley._

_Weasley is the one-third of the Golden Trio (along with his best friend Harry Potter and ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger). He is is the former Chudley Cannon keeper who raised the bar for the sport for after a perfect career for two seasons, and also the champion of the last Quidditch World Cup. When he turned 23, Weasley traded his broom for an Auror badge after the rise of the group, Neo-Deatheaters. The said cult was extinguished by Britain's top Aurors led by best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley early this year. The destruction of the said group resulted to the inter-nation training between two nations._

_Last night however was a different setting for our war heroes as they were treated by their German counterparts in a formal gala. The night highlights include the performance of Germany's own and the Wizarding World's Siren Katarina Bertram. Katarina even requested Ron Weasley to be with her on the stage as she serenaded the young hunk with her latest hit, My Wizard and Keeper._

_Blessed with an angelic voice, Katarina is the latest singing sensation and was even labeled as German siren. All her records and songs made the top of the charts in America and Europe. She explicitly mentioned in her performance that the song My Wizard and Keeper was inspired by Ron Weasley. _

_"I have been a fan of Ron Weasley since I saw his first match as Cannon's Keeper. My heart broke after I found out that he is retiring from quidditch but then seeing him in uniform as an Auror. Hmm, I think now I'm really in love with him," explained Bertram on stage. _

_"Kidding aside it is a dream come true to finally meet you and this song is inspired by you. This is your song," added Bertram before serenading the young auror. Bertram finished her performance with a kiss on Weasley's cheek._

_Everyone in the gala is just so happy with this blooming relationship between the two stars. One of the guests even said that the couple is perfect for one another and should really pursuit dating each other since both of them are single. A top German ministry employee even joked that maybe next year a formal gala will again be held but this time it's not joint cooperation training but celebration of union of Bertram and Weasley._

_With that, dear viewers, what nickname do you suggest for this blossoming relationship? Ron-Kat has potential, owl us and let us know what you think. _

_xxx_

After reading the article, Hermione can't help but feel hurt by this news. Her mind was reeling with various curses that she plan on using to Katarina. "And to think that I even bought her record, that is why that song remind me of Ron so much, it is because that song is for him" said Hermione as she crumple Wicked Buzz in her fist.

"Honey, remember what you said before, all the stories in that paper are baseless and unreliable. I know that you and Ron had broken up almost a year ago, but I know that he is still in love with you. I mean why would he use his free hours on calling and talking to you constantly if he doesn't feel anything at all? He is always making efforts to send you post cards, lengthy letters and gifts. He still have feelings for you and I know you are still in love with him. Give it time love, don't make harsh judgments. I'm sure once he comes back, you two can finally clear the air and decide. Now eat sweetheart," said Jean Granger as she open the tray of breakfast.

Hermione's stomach on the other hand could not take the smell and sight. She practically ran to the loo and empties her stomach. Once she is sure that she's done vomiting, she brushed her teeth and return to her room where her mum was looking at her anxiously.

Her mum supported her as she made her way to her bed and place a kiss on her forehead. "You should really try to eat your breakfast so we can go to the hospital for check-up. It's been weeks since you had these symptoms" her mom said with a look of concern.

"Mum, I'm ok. It's just a bug," said Hermione as she clutches her mother's right hand to reassure her.

Jean looked into her daughter's eye and smiled, "if Ron weren't miles away and had not been gone for the past months, I would have guess that you are pregnant. All your symptoms points towards signs of pregnancy."

"Mum!" exclaimed Hermione as her eyes widened at her mother's revelation. Her mom meanwhile laughs at her expression.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat as she internally recalls her symptoms. _"I could be pregnant, since my last period was September. No scratch that I am pregnant - Ron Weasley you need to get here fast, we have a lot of explaining to do,"_ thought Hermione as she chew her lower lips nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter.

Chapter 2: Checklist and Heart to Heart

The minute Hermione felt improvement in her condition, she excitedly rushed to the nearest drugstore to obtain the test kit. She perfectly knew that a trip to a Healer or Muggle Doctor is the sensible option to confirm her suspicion since the charm and blood test that will be performed on her is much more accurate than a Muggle pregnancy kit. At the moment, Hermione however prefers the convenience and privacy of the test kit. She made a mental note to visit a healer or doctor (she hasn't decided yet) for her check-up once she confirmed her pregnancy.

The trip to the drugstore seemed endless, Hermione was trying her hardest to calm the butterflies in her stomach as she walk two blocks from her parent's home in a cold morning. Various thoughts sailed through her mind.

_"Am I really pregnant?"_

_"Of course I am. It's not like I haven't done the deed and if I do the math it makes perfect sense since I'm never late and as mother pointed earlier all my symptoms signals of pregnancy."_

She mentally curses herself for not being mindful of all the changes that where happening to her, she should have known that these symptoms were not caused by the stress of her current case and project. Last time she checked translating Babbitty Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump from Ancient Runes cannot cause tender breasts.

She knew that she is excited and terrified at the same time. Her potential condition is not the perfect situation since she is single and does not have her own place. But none the less it is not the worst case scenario – she is already an adult and a respected lawyer, she may have been residing in her parents' home for a year but she knew that she can singlehandedly support her child with her salary and savings (although she convinced that Ron will never let her take full financial load since he is well off, having gained impressive earnings during his stint with Chudley Cannon. So Hermione concluded that things might not be ideal but she knows that physically, emotionally and financially she is ready for this baby.

Her journey to the drugstore was soon over as the sliding glass doors welcomed her. She can't take the smile off her face as her heart swell with excitement, she can still feel the butterflies in her stomach but she knows that it will be soon overcome with love and joy once she confirmed her pregnancy.

Hermione eagerly walk through the aisles in hope of finding the test kit. Once she found the product, her mobile ring and the word _Mum_ flashed in the screen.

"Mum?"

"Hermione, for goodness sake! Where are you? You told me that you just needed fresh air but when I checked the front porch, you were nowhere in sight," Hermione heard distress in her mother's voice.

"Where are you, Hermione Jean? You will miss your schedule with Doctor Martin!"

Hermione was starting to get irritated with her mother's demeanour. "Mum, please stop overreacting! I've been out less than fifteen minutes and besides I'm already on my way home."

"I'm not overreacting. You are sick and anything can happen to you. What if you pass out? I told you stay put until the Doctor figures out what's wrong with you. But no! You have to be the stubborn one and insist to doing things your way as always. Tell me, Hermione, are you hiding something from me?!"

"Mother please, not on the phone," pleaded Hermione in a soft tone.

Jean can't help but comply with her daughter's request and responded, "I'm not the enemy here, I just want you safe love."

Hermione's annoyance diminishes and was quickly replaced by love for her mother. She understands that her parents became more guarded and protective towards her after learning about the torture she experienced in the Malfoy Manor. Although there are instances that her parents particularly Mum overreacts over mundane things but she wouldn't have it any other way. If the trade-off of having her parents back in her life is an overreacting mother and over protective dad, then she will take it.

"Mum, I'm sorry, okay. I feel much better honestly and as promise I'll be making my way home as soon as I can" she replied sincerely. Eventually her mother cave in and gave a prompt take care and hung up.

After Hermione discarded her phone she made a mental checklist of thing to do.

_"Where was I? Oh yes. Procure test kit – Check. Next is get home as soon as possible as ordered by mother. Then take the test."_

She took the items and made her way to the counter and added other important things to her list.

_"After the test, top things to do include appointment for prenatal check-up–of course once the test turn positive, inform the father of her baby." _

Her imagination went overload as she think of Ron, various images of Ron's reaction plagued her mind. She may not be sure how Ron will react with this new development, but she is certain that he will never abandon their baby. She just can see it, Ron holding their new born baby, it will be a dream come true.

Hermione was too excited and busy paying for the items and imagining Daddy Ron that she didn't notice the man at the end of counter.

Dressed in blue collared shirt and black cotton trouser, the man is watching her closely. His brown eyes went wide as he saw the transaction between Hermione and the clerk. He was hoping that George Weasley will come out this instant and declare that this whole scenario is a prank and then they will all have a great laugh and then things will return to normal.

After the man realizes that this was no joke, he then resolves to call the young lady by her name.

"Hermione?"

Hermione froze as she made out of the drugstore. She is familiar with that voice. She knew who to expect once she turn her back. _"So much for privacy"_ she thought.

She then internally added _inform my parents_ to her checklist. Might as well get this over with.

"Hi Daddy!"

_Inform Dad - Check. One down to her endless to checklist._

HPHPHP

Hermione recalled her unfortunate meeting with her father in the drugstore. She nervously turned to face her father, not bothering to hide the test kit. She expected him to barrage her with questions, to yell at her but the words never came out of Hugo Granger's mouth. For a whole minute, her father just stared at her, she can see his father's expression morphed from shock, hurt, concern and anger. She also recognized her father's attempt to keep his reaction in check, trying his best not to make a scene in such a public place. After her father regained his composure, he motioned her follow him to the car.

The drive from the drugstore to the Granger home was the most silent and awkward trip between father and daughter. Her father just seemed focus on only one thing, which getting home. Hermione even noted the tension in his father's features, his knuckles are white from tightly holding the steering wheel, and not a hint of smile on his lips.

_What do you expect Hermione? You can't seriously believe him to be jolly and sing along "Sexy Back" while in the middle of all this drama._

As the silver sedan halts and parks in front of their home, Hermione felt relief that the uncomfortable trip is finally over. Her original plan was to jump out of the car and run away from her dad, then pretend to feel ill and let her Mum care for her until she is ready to face his father. However upon seeing the disappointed face of her father, Hermione decided to woman up and explain her situation. Her father deserves the truth.

HPHPHP

Back in the days, Hugo Granger was not the most level-headed bloke. He was impatient and proud, but everything changed after he met Jean. He pushed his self to be a better man, a man deserving of Jean's heart. The day Jean agreed to be his wife, he became the luckiest man alive. Five years after they wed, his baby girl completed their small family and concluded his life was perfect. At the moment however all rationality and strive to be a better person left his mind, he is holding tightly to steering wheel wishing that it was Weasley's neck.

_Ronald you will pay for what you did to my baby girl!_

He is fully aware that Ronald Weasley had been out of the country for the past months but he also knew that it is not physically impossible for wizards to travel from one place to another. He then resolved to kill Ronald after he had his talk with her daughter.

Hermione, her princess. He love his daughter with all his heart, he accepted her uniqueness as well as her decision to pursue a career in the Wizarding world. However he can't stop feeling hurt by his daughter's choice to keep certain things hidden from him.

After the whole Australia fiasco, his family resolved to never keeping secret from one another, to be open and honest since they didn't want to risk ever being apart again. And now Hermione broke that promise and he is hurt. He just didn't understand why his daughter would keep her relationship with Ron hidden from him and Jean.

_"Might as well get this over with,"_ Hugo thought as he let out a heavy sigh and face his only child.

"So how long have you been seeing Ron? Because during dinner the other night, after your mother made a comment about Viktor and Ron, you explicitly mentioned that you are not seeing anyone and have no plans on seeing anyone since you are too focus on translating the book and your career. And now, day after, I catch you on the grocer, procuring pregnancy test kit. Hermione, I can't believe this?!" Hugo noted the anger in his tone.

"Daddy," stammered Hermione. He could see the tears starting to form in her daughter's eyes. He knew that he cannot stand the sight of his crying daughter so he averted his eyes away from her and move his gaze on the steering wheels.

Hugo's felt a little guilty after hearing his only daughter's whimper. He then decided to stay focus on making his feeling heard. With heavy heart, he added "and I also remember that after Australia, we made a pact, a promise not to let secrets divide this family. I know that I may have been tough on Ron at first but I have been supportive of you relationship the entire time you were together, I even kept a blind eye during those years that you were living with him. I know I may have been cold towards him after your breakup but I don't understand why you have to keep your relationship from us, your parents, your family?"

"I just want you to be happy, that's all I wanted. And if it is really Ron that will make you happy then it is settled, I won't object as long as I know that he will treat you with love and respect. It's just painful to know that you don't think you can trust me to be part of something important. I just wish that you could trust me and your Mum more," Hugo added. He is now feeling numerous emotions, he wanted to shed tears of pain and disappointments, but at the same time he wants to celebrate the life of his first grandchild.

"Daddy, it's not like that. I promise, Dad."

He moved his gaze back to his daughter and now tears freely stream down her lovely face. He cut her off for the second time, this time not to reprimand her but to reassure her. He intend to let know that despite the secrets and everything else, he will always be there for her and the baby.

"And now you could be having a baby. I may not be magical but I intend to be part of my grandchild's life. I want my family, and that includes you and the baby. I just wish that you would let me and your mother be there for you," Hugo choked. Talking about his potential grandchild became his breaking point. He love both his daughter and the baby also worried that he might again be in a situation where he would forget his daughter and his grandchild.

"Dad, I do trust you and Mum, I trust you both with my life. I didn't tell you about Ron, because there is nothing to tell. We didn't get back together, replied his daughter as she attempt to regain composure.

Once again, Hugo was shock. He was sure that Hermione and Ron are very much in love with one another. Although there are instances that he want to punch Ron for making her little girl cry, deep down he knows that Ron will never deliberately hurt her, Ron have proven time and time again how genuine his love for her daughter. Behind his tough demeanour against Ron, he is sincerely wishing to for his daughter and Ron to get back together.

"Then, who is the father of the baby? Is it Viktor? Because your mother was showing me a newspaper this morning with an article regarding your date with that Bulgarian Bonbon, and to think that I was dreaming of strangling Ronald's neck this whole time when it should have been that pervert."

"Daddy! Honestly, I didn't go out on a date with Viktor for the nth time and of course," Hermione responded. Hugo can see the twinkle in his daughter's eyes and the redness of her cheeks from embarrassment, she then continued " th- the baby is Ron's so stop picturing his demise, your grandchild will need a father. He surprised me last month, on my birthday. Remember, you and Mum were out of town for a conference, he learned that you won't be here for my birthday, he sort of felt guilty for me being on my own on that day so he asked permission to return to England for a day to be with me. Then one thing led to another. I'm sorry Dad, I didn't tell you because it wasn't exactly a relationship."

Hugo curiously responded with a question. "So does he know about the baby?"

"No, not yet. I'm not even 100% sure I'm pregnant. But believe me Dad, I have every intention of informing you and Mum once I confirmed it. Also I want you in my baby's life. I love you and Mum, I love our family. I'm sorry I caused you pain again Daddy," Hermione replied with all honesty that Hugo was left with no choice but to believe her.

"Don't worry about it, darling. I can't say that I'm not disappointed with your actions. But I wouldn't also deny that I'm excited to welcome our little angel. I don't know what the status of your relationship with Ronald is but you better clear this up. And just so you know, whatever happens, your mother and I will be here for you and the baby. Never forget that. You don't have to do this alone."

Hermione sweetly reply with "Thanks Dad. I love you." Hugo Granger can't help but smile, he will never get tired of hearing her daughter say those 3 small words.

"I know. I love you too. So off you go then. We need to have this confirmed so you can visit the doctor immediately. And please go tell your Mum as soon as you confirm it or we will have to face her wrath for not letting her know about her grandbaby," Hugo added in an attempt to lighten the mood and then hug her daughter in effort to comfort her.

"Yes sir."

"And princess, since the baby will need Ron, are you okay if just punch him?"

AN: Thanks to Next Best Writer, nellysh, chavi and CleverKad. Appreciate your reviews. Also thanks to those who follow and added this story to their fave.


End file.
